Rosalie and Alice go shopping!
by Vamp lover94
Summary: One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Shopping!

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**(Alice's POV)**

"Hey Rose, do you want to go shopping with me?" I really needed to get a dress for the dance and I promised Edward I would get Bella one too. This was fine by me. And I know Rose needs one too. "Sure. Where did you want to go?"

I looked up ahead to see where we would end up going. "I see us in L.A. That okay with you?" When we shopped in the states, L.A was one of our favorite's cities to shop in. "Yea. I'll go tell Emmett we're going. I'll meet you in my car." She told me, and then headed out back to tell Emmett.

_I guess I should go tell Jazz too_. I thought to myself. I headed upstairs to our room where I found him laying on our bed reading one of his books. "Hey!" I yelled as I jumped on the bed. He set down his boot then looked at me and smiled. "Hi."

"Rose and I are going dress shopping in L.A. I thought I'd pick you up a new tux while I'm there too." He shook his head. "I don't need a new tuxedo." I leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. "Sure you do." I told him. He narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't."

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but it was only like ten seconds. "Fine. You can buy me a new tux. Whatever makes you happy." He tried to sound mad but he ended up laughing. He then pulled me closer and kissed me. After a few more seconds I pulled back. "Thank you. I better get going. " I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

I ran to the garage. I heard him yell, "I love you too!" As I got to bottom of the stairs, Rosalie was already in her car waiting for me. I got in and we headed for L.A.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"Who is that blue dress for?" I asked Alice. She was spinning around in a princess dress. "Bella. Edward told me to get her a dress." _When is he going to get over that stupid human?! _I picked up the dress and examined it. It really wasn't that bad. Which is why I had to find something so that no one in that dumb school would be able to keep their eyes off me.

I went over to a rack in the back of the store and picked one up. It was a strapless pink dress that went down to my knees. _No. Too childish. _I picked up the next one I saw, it was a scarlet, backless dress with a neckline that went down to the waist.

I tried it on and immediately knew it was the one. It fit me like a glove, a very tight glove. And it went all the way down to the floor. "Perfect." I said to myself. I headed over to Alice to show her my dress.

**(Alice's POV)**

Rosalie came over to me wearing a very showy dress. "You aren't seriously going to wear that, are you?" I asked her. I don't know why she needed to dress like that, everyone already stares at her. "Of course I am." She said in her _I can do whatever I want _voice. "Okay. If that's what you want. Now what do you think about my dress?"

It was a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles that showed my snow white skin. "Love it! It fits your personality perfectly." She told me in her normal voice. "Thank you. Now let's go get the boys something to wear." I told her. We went to the sales lady and paid for our dresses. Then we headed across the street to the tuxedo store.

After we got the guys' tuxedos we went back across the street to Jared's to pick out some jewelry. I went straight to the necklaces while Rose went to look at earrings. "They're all so beautiful." I told the lady behind the counter. "Well, what's the occasion?" She asked me. "Prom. The theme is kind of like a James bond type of thing." I told her.

She pulled out a necklace that had only like two diamonds on it. "How is this?" She asked me. "I was thinking something with a little more diamonds. Price really isn't an issue." Her eyes got really wide when I said that. "Well then. I think I have just the thing." She pulled out a diamond choker.

It was so beautiful. It went about three inches up my neck and had diamonds dangling down. "Perfect." I told her. "Now I'll need a bracelet to match." She smiled then walked over to where the bracelets were, picked one out, then came back over to me.

"How is this?" She showed me a bracelet that matched the necklace perfectly. "Absolutely perfect." I told her with a smile. "I'll go see if my sister is ready yet." "Okay."

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"Are you ready yet?" Alice asked me. I handed the earrings I was holding back to the sales guy. "I'll take these." I told him. "I am now." We walked over to where you pay for your items. "Your total is $813,523.19." She told me with that weird grin people get when they are about to make a lot of money.

I handed her my card. "Here." A minute later she handed me back my card along with our stuff. As we left the store I turned toward Alice. "You need anything else?" "No. You?" She asked. "No." I told her. "Okey-dokey, let's go home then." She skipped to the car and got in.

As I got into the driver side I turned toward her. "Do you always have to act like a child?" I asked her. "Yes. Do you always have to act like a snob?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Whatever." I started the car and drove home.

**The End!**

**Well, I hope y'all liked it. Please don't forget to give me a review!**


	2. an

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

**~Jessie **


End file.
